Episodes
Below is a list of Spontaneanation episodes. Episode List * Ep. 1 - A Denny's Parking Lot * Ep. 2 - A Mechanic's Garage * Ep. 3 - A Secret Society * Ep. 4 - Savannah, Georgia * Ep. 5 - Mars Base 3 * Ep. 6 - Dracula's Bedroom * Ep. 7 - A UFC Weigh-In * Ep. 8 - A Superyacht * Ep. 9 - The Annual Ghost Sex Convention * Ep. 10 - The Student Lounge at a Performing Arts High School * Ep. 11 - The Underwear Department at Macy's * Ep. 12 - The Waiting Room at an Oil Change Place * Ep. 13 - A Dental Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona (Live at Largo) * Ep. 14 - An Urban Spelunkers Meeting * Ep. 15 - A Snorkeling Excursion Ticket Kiosk * Ep. 16 - An Intergalactic Performing Arts School * Ep. 17 - Science Fair * Ep. 18 - A Theme Park Break Room * Ep. 19 - Malibu * Ep. 20 - Death Valley * Ep. 21 - A Top Chef Finale Afterparty * Ep. 22 - A Clown Cemetery * Ep. 23 - A Miami Record Store In 1967 * Ep. 24 - Sport Club (Live at Largo) * Ep. 25 - 10th Circle of Hell * Ep. 26 - Garden of Eden * Ep. 27 - Underneath the Eiffel Tower (Live at Largo) * Ep. 28 - One Hour Photo Shop * Ep. 29 - Backstage at the Rush Concert (Live at Largo) * Ep. 30 - Vent Haven Ventriloquist Museum * Ep. 31 - Wine Tasting * Ep. 32 - Storage Room In Back Of Hot Dog Stand * Ep. 33 - TV News Control Room * Ep. 34 - Parking Garage (Live at Largo) * Ep. 35 - The Moon Landing Taping 1969 * Ep. 36 - A Dinner Theater * Ep. 37 - Saltwater Tuffy Shoppe (Live from LA Podfest) * Ep. 38 - Beautiful, Fancy Apartment in NYC * Ep. 39 - Freeport, Illinois * Ep. 40 - Inside a 40 Year-Old Woman’s Purse * Ep. 41 - Pet Store, Post Robbery * Ep. 42 - The First Class Cabin of An Aer Lingus 747 in The 1970s (Live at Largo) * Ep. 43 - Pediatrician Waiting Room * Ep. 44 - The One Beauty Parlor In A Small Town * Ep. 45 - Margaritaville * Ep. 46 - Kay Jewelers In A Mall * Ep. 47 - Pediatrician’s Office * Ep. 48 - Laundromat * Ep. 49 - Universal Studios Hollywood * Ep. 50 - Santa Fe Art Gallery * Ep. 51 - Tesla Charging Station (Live at Largo) * Ep. 52 - The Last Blockbuster Video Store * Ep. 53 - The Line For The Circular Saw In The Lumber Department at Home Depot * Ep. 54 - Inside That Salvador Dali Painting with The Melting Clocks * Ep. 55 - Land Rover * Ep. 56 - Los Feliz, Karen’s House, 1997 * Ep. 57 - Houston’s Restaurant in Houston TX * Ep. 58 - Rented Cabin in The Mountains * Ep. 59 - Call Center Christmas Party (Live at Largo) * Ep. 60 - Storm Drain (Live at San Francisco Sketchfest) * Ep. 61 - A Suburban High School History Class on The First Day of Black History Month (Live at Largo) * Ep. 62 - IKEA in Narnia (Live from The Atlantic Ocean) * Ep. 63 - A Coffee Plantation in Bali (Live from SXSW) * Ep. 64 - Knott’s Scary Farm (Live at Largo) * Ep. 65 - Televangelist’s Studio * Ep. 66 - Hamilton on Broadway * Ep. 67 - A Comic Book Shop * Ep. 68 - Paris * Ep. 69 - Minnesota State Fair * Ep. 70 - Gabrielle’s Quinceañera * Ep. 71 - Summer Camp (Live from Fox Cabaret in Vancouver, BC) * Ep. 72 - Airship Underwater (Live at Largo) * Ep. 73 - The King of Prussia Mall on Opening Weekend * Ep. 74 - Cold Storage Facility at a Chicken Farm * Ep. 75 - Aquarium * Ep. 76 - A Summer Theatre Camp in Michigan * Ep. 77 - Concession Stand * Ep. 78 - Donut Factory (Live at Largo) * Ep. 79 - Madrid (Live from Outside Lands 2016) * Ep. 80 - Warehouse * Ep. 81 - The Other Side of The Tracks (Live from The Detroit Improv Festival) * Ep. 82 - Madison Square Garden (Live from The Detroit Improv Festival) * Ep. 83 - Under A Big Rain Storm * Ep. 84 - State Fair (Live at Largo) * Ep. 85 - The Last Sizzler * Ep. 86 - A Whale’s Belly * Ep. 87 - Train Station (Live at Largo) * Ep. 88 - East NYC Village * Ep. 89 - Salem, Oregon Comic Shop * Ep. 90 - The Childhood Home of Fred Rogers * Ep. 91 - A Fast Food Restaurant Kitchen In An Alternate Universe * Ep. 92 - Boise, Idaho (Live from Now Hear This Festival) * Ep. 93 - Home Depot * Ep. 94 - Art Gallery (Live at Largo) * Ep. 95 - Backstage At A Rock Club (Live from The Bell House) * Ep. 96 - The Bell House (Live from The Bell House) * Ep. 97 - A Family-Owned Bagel Shop * Ep. 98 - A Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland * Ep. 99 - Ice Cream Parlor * Ep. 99.5 - The Pilot Episode: A Non-Tropical Resort * Ep. 100 - A Shoe Store (Live at Largo) * Ep. 101 - Burmese Therapist Office (Live from SF SketchFest) * Ep. 102 - The Red Carpet at the Oscars * Ep. 103 - The Break Room Of A Very Busy Quiznos * Ep. 104 - A High-End Boxing Gym * Ep. 105 - Earwolf * Ep. 106 - A Parallel Universe * Ep. 107 - An Interstellar Colony Ship * Ep. 108 - A Small Town Post Office After Hours * Ep. 109 - An Abandoned Puppet Theater * Ep. 110 - The Manager’s Office of a Miniature Golf Course * Ep. 111 - Panic Room * Ep. 112 - Life Drawing Class * Ep. 113 - In the Green Room of a Local Morning Show * Ep. 114 - Ice Cream Shop In the Winter * Ep. 115 - Labyrinth * Ep. 116 - Backstage at the Grand Ole Opry * Ep. 117 - Highway Clean Up * Ep. 118 - A Covered Wagon Fording A River * Ep. 119 - A Forest * Ep. 120 - A Murder Mystery Dinner Party * Ep. 121 - Karaoke Night at A Small Logging Town Tavern * Ep. 122 - A Gas Station Only Stopped at During Road Trips * Ep. 123 - Antarctic Research Station * Ep. 124 - Jury Deliberations * Ep. 125 - Casting Auditions for the New Haunted Hayride * Ep. 126 - Lobby of a 3-Star Hotel * Ep. 127 - A River Boat on the Mississippi * Ep. 128 - A Mansion House * Ep. 129 - Whale Watching Boat * Ep. 130 - A Bank Heist * Ep. 131 - Tommy Bahama Store * Ep. 132 - Splash Mountain at Disneyland * Ep. 133 - Water Cooler Area At An Office * Ep. 134 - A Cast Reunion for the film The Net * Ep. 135 - South Street Philadelphia * Ep. 136 - High School Reunion * Ep. 137 - Hardware Store * Ep. 138 - A Haunted Hotel * Ep. 139 - A Night Club In Chicago * Ep. 140 - Family Owned Bike Shop * Ep. 141 - The Belly of a Whale * Ep. 142 - A Dance Club In Reykjavik * Ep. 143 - Perry’s Nut House in Belfast, Maine * Ep. 144 - Airport * Ep. 145 - Church Camp * Ep. 146 - A Corn Maze * Ep. 147 - Wisconsin Dells Water Park * Ep. 148 - Wisconsin (Live from The Bell House) * Ep. 149 - Yngwie Malmstein Concert (Live from The Bell House) Category:Spontaneanation Episodes